RockOutLoud
by Llamas Are Sexy
Summary: Right after that, all four of us got a simultaneous text from Hanababy, yelling something like "HOW COULD YOU FORGET YOU HAD SCHOOL? DUDE, HINATA, DAD IS GONNA KILL YOU ETC ETC!"
1. Welcome to GirlsRock!

Welcome to **GirlsRock!**, the official website of the all girl rock band, K4. This website was created to promote and support those beloved girls, so if you're not here to do that, then take a hike! (JK) (MOSTLY)

**GirlsRock!** is updated weekly with new information about the band. To find anything specific, click **here** for the sitemap.

**GirlsRock!** might be the official website of K4, but there are plenty of **affiliates** too! The band members make sure to jeep their fans in the K4 loop. While you're here, you might as well look around a little (or a lot. Preferably a lot). Have fun! And remember that it's not just girls that rock–K4 ROCKS! (_OH_ they rock so hard!)

-

**BAND MEMBER STUFF  
**

Profiles

Videos

Blogs

-

**FAN STUFF  
**

Artwork

Shop

Gallery

-

**COOL STUFF  
**

Become an honorary K4 bandmate! (new!)

Sign the **GirlsRock!** Guest book!

Chat (new: video webchat with other fans of K4!)

Webcam (sign up and join the **GirlsRock!** family to use this feature)

"Origin of K4: RockSoul" (a cool fanfiction about your 4 favorite girls) (new update!)

-

**BAND INFO STUFF  
**

Gigs and Scheduled Appearances

Final Dragon Presents: GrandSlam Music Competition (new!)

-

-

-

**BAND INFO STUFF  
**

Gigs and Schedules Appearances

_**FINAL DRAGON PRESENTS: GRANDSLAM MUSIC COMPETITION (NEW!)**_

-

**Final Dragon Presents: **_**GRANDSLAM!**_

GRANDSLAM is a music competition that is sponsored by the recording company **Final Dragon**. It will be a special televised event in which music groups from all over the country will audition for, in hopes of making it into the actual competition. The winner of GRANDSLAM will receive a check for a total of 10g's (10 thousand dollars, for those of you who don't know), a record deal, as well as a recording contract with **Final Dragon**.

PHEW! TALK ABOUT MAJOR!!!

Representatives from **Final Dragon** are coming to Konoha to view auditions, and K4 has decided that it's finally time to STEP INTO THE LIMELIGHT.

YOU GO GIRLS!

More information

Back

-

-

-

More information

_**BACK**_

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**BAND MEMBER STUFF  
**

_**PROFILES**_

Videos

Blogs

-

-

-

**P.R.O.F.I.L.E.S.**

_**SAKURA - GUITAR, MAIN VOCALS **_

Ino - bass, back up vocals

Hinata - Keyboard, back up vocals

Tenten - Drums, back up vocals

-

-

-

**Name:** Sakura Haruno (THAT'S SAKU-SAN TO THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE _IDIOTS)_

**Age:** 17

**School:** Konoha Central High School. It's _ok..._

**Grade:** ima be a senior this year! HECK YEAH!

**GPA:** 3.9 ok srsly, whats with all the school stuff???

**Hair:** Short and pink. Yes. Pink. I'm a natural pinky, and _NO_ I'm not gonna prove it to you bcuz there is only one way that I can, you pervert! Lol jk jk. Mostly.

**Height:** 5'5

**Weight:** I weigh exactly *****PLEASE INSERT $24.99 TO CONTINUE*****

**INTERVIEW WITH SAKURA (kind of)**

What instrument do you play?

I play guitar. And I sing lead for K4.

Is it fun being in K4?

Yeah because it's just me and my hoes from back in the day, hanging out and making music; 2 things that we all heart ;]

What does K4 stand for, anyways?

This might sound kind of lame, because, you know, I wasn't the one that came up with it, but K4 stands for 'Konoha 4'.

What color are your eyes?

Green. Like an emerald. Why wasn't this question at the top?

Family?

Okay well it _was_ just me and my dad up until recently, when _that woman_ he's been seeing moved in with us. Well I guess they _had_ to, seeing as how they just got married and everything. But whatever. She's not my mother. My mom died years and years ago. But don't feel bad for me. She is still very close to my heart.

How long have you been friends with the other members of the band?

Ummm... probably since we were in diapers. To be honest, I think I knew who _they_ were before I knew my own _parents_. LOL.

What is the future for K4?

YOURGUESSISASGOODASMINE

-

main page

_**NEXT**_

-

**Name:** The Magnificent Ino!!!!!!

**Age:** 17

**School:** KCHS. GOOOO STRIKERS!

**Grade:** (seniorsayswhat?) WHAT?!

**GPA:** _**I DON'T SEE WHY THIS MATTERS**_

**Hair:** Long, Blonde, and GORRRRGEOUS!

**Height:** 5'4, just like our dear sweet little hina-chan XD

**Weight:** 124 lbs. Call me fat and _**DIIIEEEEEE!!!!**_

**INTERVIEW WITH INO (more or less)**

Whose idea was it to start a band?

Honestly? It was Hinata's. Lol.

How long have you been playing your instrument?

Oh, I don't know. A long time. Since I was 6. My dad tried to get me to play the piano. DO I SEEM LIKE THE TYPE OF PERSON THAT WOULD PLAY SUCH A DULL INSTRUMENT?! Oh, whoops. No offense, Hinata, if you read this. The _piano_ is dull, not _you_ honey *hearts*

What is your favorite thing in the whole world?

Hmmm... That's hard. IDK, I guess my––OH! I KNOW! My cell phone *heartsheartshearts*

What is your worst subject in school?

Ugh. My absolute worst (and definitely most _hated) _subject is probably Spanish. I mean really, when am I EVER going to need to speak Spanish after high school? I mean, well like, sure, it'll come in handy once K4 blows up and travels all over the world to places like Mexico or Spain, but by then I'll be so rich, I'll be able to hire a translator so whatevs.

Would you swap instruments with anyone else?

No. Not really. Mostly I just wish I could sing as pretty as Sakura can. Her voice is Freaking Amazing. No joke. (SAKURA, IF YOU READ THIS, DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO **NOT** LET IT GO TO YOUR HEAD. IT'S BIG ENOUGH AS IS)

How many songs have you personally written for K4?

2. One was for Saku and the other was for my dad. Sakura's song is called "So not a green eyed monster!", and my dad's song is "Good Times". He has it as his special ringtone, just for me :D

What does the future hold for the band?

ROCK-STARDOM, DUH!

-

main page

_**NEXT**_

-

**Name:** Hinata Hyuuga ;3

**Age:** 17. I'm almost 18, though. My birthday party is _so_ gonna pwn Ino's "END OF THE SCHOOL YEAR PARTY BASH EXTRAVAGANZA!" lol. Sorry Ino, but I'm a Hyuuga (pwning people is what we do). It _must_ be done.

**School:** KCHS. Konoha Central High School.

**Grade:** Senior Status X3

**GPA:** 4.2 I've been on the honor roll for as long as I can remember. 4.2 is high, but I'm _still_ in Neji's Shadow. Total suxx0rs...

**Hair:** My hair is as long as Ino's, and I always keep it in a braid or a bun. Opposite of Ino though, My hair is pitch black.

**Height:** 5'4. Actually I'm 5'4 and a half. So... I can say I'm either 5'4 or 5'5. Don't tell Ino though. She hates being so short.

**Weight:** 9201854 lbs 8D!

**INTERVIEW WITH HINATA (the one that is most like an actual interview, that is)**

How long have you all been in a band?

Um, officially, it's been like 4 years, but before we were K4, we always just jammed together for fun so... Unofficially, it's more like 8 years.

Do you think K4 will get discovered?

********Here's Hoping ********

Do you have any pets?

I have a turtle named Mimi and an aquarium that has 5 fish. Very colorful... Tenten has like 2 dogs, a bunny, and a hamster. I'm very amazed at how springtime fresh her house always smells! LOLz

What's the worst thing that has ever happened to K4?

Um. I think... about a year after we officially became K4, Ino and Sakura got into a _huge_ fight with some girls from school. One of them was Karin Tsurabe. Ino's left arm was broken and Sakura had a concussion, so there was no band activity for a while. I don't know why they started fighting, but charges were pressed against Karin and then the Tsurabe family moved away. Wherever she is now, I hope she's doing horribly! _That's kind of mean..._ Even so, she deserves to feel the wrath of HINATA HYUUGA. I would _so_ throw my piano at her if I could. Well... maybe not. Perhaps I'll settle for just telepathically sending her my waves of hate. Tra la la la la~

What's the best thing that's happened to K4 so far?

Hmm... so far? I guess it'd be that we have consistent gigs at Sakura's cousins club. If we get into GRANDSLAM and win, then _that_ will trump Kakashi-sensei's club. He used to be a teacher back when we were all in junior high, but he quit because he wasn't happy. He hasn't been my teacher for years, but I still feel like I have to call him Sensei. He's also our kind of-sort of manager. Er. One of them, anyways.

Do you have a boyfriend?

Um, wow. Can we say "random"? No, I don't have a boyfriend, and even if I did, it's none of your business... (Plus, my dad would **_kill _**me!)

What's in store for K4's future?

That's a _very_ good question.

-

main page

_**NEXT**_

-

**Name:** Tenten. You'd do well to remember this...

**Age:** 18

**School:** Konoha University. It's close to home. Gotta stay close to my girls if we're gonna rock out!

**Grade:** Just graduated. TOTAL FUH-ROSH BABY!

**GPA:** Graduated with a 3.7 (BOOYAH!)

**Hair:** brown and short. _Just_ long enough that I can put my hair into a tiny, microscopic, minuscule ponytail at the base of my neck.

**Height:** 5'7. The tallest member of K4. HA!

**Weight:** ...Heh.

**INTERVIEW WITH TENTEN (not even close...)**

What is your favorite food?

My favorite food is _food._

Do you think [adultswim] is awesome?

Do _you?_

How many fans does K4 have?

Um, dude, isn't this like, the official K4 website? Aren't _you_ supposed to know? ZOMG I'M HUNGRY NOW!

What is K4's most popular song?

"Parallel Life". Hinata wrote that one. She basically poured her soul into that one. The lyrics are vague enough to connect with an audience, but it has specific undertones about how she feels about her dad, and how she is torn between who she _is_ and who she _wants_ to be. It's a beautiful song. I don't even think Hiashi knows that Hinata is in a band, let alone that she's going on a roadtrip this summer. I don't know if Neji knows. He's supposedly a genius, so he probably doesn, and just doesn't care enough to bust her. Ima hit him the next time I see him. And of course, Hanabi knows. She's the one that made the website. But yeah, "Parallel Life" is our most popular song because a lot of our fans feel like the same way Hinata does. I feel kinda bad now. And hungry. Still hungry. I think I will order some pizza.

How's your sex life?

**How's your mother?**

Any clue as to the band's future?

Only One: _**TOTALLY SUPER-MEGA-PWNING GRANDSLAM!!!!**_

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

_**LAS says:**_

I know, I know. I've got a lot of other stuff going on. But still, this has been in my head for a LONG TIME. So... **Thoughts?**

School starts tomorrow... Ugh.

(((told u my writing style was gonna change)))

_**REVIEWS APPRECIATED! **_

(no seriously guys, review)


	2. Lolwut

-

-

-

**COOKiEMoNSTAR**_ has logged on_

_.  
_

_**Send Message **_

Ignore

Delete Contact

-

-

-

**HinaInChains:** hey

**COOKiEMoNSTAR: **Yo

**COOKiEMoNSTAR: **_whoa_ dude. You have _serious_ Hyuuga issues...

**HinaInChains:** and you have a face that looks like it smells like pee

**COOKiEMoNSTAR:** .

**COOKiEMoNSTAR: **LOLLL WTF TENTEN?!

**COOKiEMoNSTAR:** That doesn't even make sense!!!

**COOKiEMoNSTAR:** I am SO getting the others. This is gonna be funny

-

-

-

**DancingQueen **_has been added to the conversation_

-

**BlackenedBlueEyes**_ has been added to the conversation_

-

-

-

**DancingQueen:** Hey Sakura

**COOKiEMoNSTAR:** sup

**DancingQueen: **Hey Ino

**DancingQueen:** Ino?

**DancingQueen:** _Helloooooooo!_ Earth to Ino!

**COOKiEMoNSTAR: INO.**

**COOKiEMoNSTAR:** HINATAZ TALKING TO YOU.

**COOKiEMoNSTAR:** ANSWER HER BITCH.

**BlackenedBlueEyes: **STFU SAKURA.

**BlackenedBlueEyes:** Hey hina. Brb

-

-

-

**BlackenedBlueEyes **_has left the conversation_

-

**BlackenedBlueEyes **_has signed off_

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**COOKiEMoNSTAR: **Wth?

**DancingQueen: **Um?

**HinaInChains: **Back.

**HinaInChains:** what I miss?

**COOKiEMoNSTAR: **when'd you brb?

**COOKiEMoNSTAR: **Oh and u didn't miss much.

**HinaInChains:** Oh. Where's ino?

**DancingQueen:** ...

**COOKiEMoNSTAR:** idk. She said brb and left

**DancingQueen: tenten**

**HinaInChains:** Yeah?

**DancingQueen: **uh..

**DancingQueen: **Change your account name recently???

**HinaInChains: **Oh.

**HinaInChains: **Yeah.

**HinaInChains: **You liiiiiike? 8D

**COOKiEMoNSTAR:** lolololol

**DancingQueen:** What inspired it?

**DancingQueen:** jw.

**COOKiEMoNSTAR:** where tf is ino??????

**HinaInChains:** I was thinking about neji as a girl and when I pictured it

**HinaInChains:** he looked just like you. I added the chains and _**voila**_

**DancingQueen: **..._why?_

**HinaInChains:** oh no reason rly.

**HinaInChains:** just to mess with Neji when I talk to him.

**HinaInChains:** It'll disturb him greatly ;]

**DancingQueen:** ...

**COOKiEMoNSTAR: **Ino's making a new account.

**DancingQueen: **Why?

**COOKiEMoNSTAR: **Because she emailed a teacher about an assignment before school ended and he thought her screen name meant she was being abused at home.

**HinaInChains:** why's she changing it now? Schools out..

**COOKiEMoNSTAR:** Um, school is out for YOU, _Miss High School Graduate_. We three still have another day. A counselor from the school showed up to talk to her dad about it. Ino volunteered to change her name so there wouldn't be any more questions and etc...

-

-

-

**BootyliciousBlonde1 **_has requested to add you as a friend. Do you accept? _

_.  
_

_**ACCEPT **_x Deny

.

**BootyliciousBlonde1 **_has been added to the conversation _

-

-

-

**BootyliciousBlonde1:** im back

**COOKiEMoNSTAR: **YOU DON'T HAVE A BUTT

**HinaInChains:** lol nice name ino

**BootyliciousBlonde1:** Psh you're 1 to talk tenten. And shut up, sakura

**HinaInChains: **lulz fair enough

**DancingQueen:** Oh gawd

**BootyliciousBlonde1:** wut?

**COOKiEMoNSTAR:** What?

**HinaInChains:** wht?

**DancingQueen:** Hanabi just came in and told me that Kakashisensei said we need to be at White Lily hotel before 6am tomorrow.

**DancingQueen:** _because we need to audition again!_

**BootyliciousBlonde1:** WTF

**BootyliciousBlonde1:** WHY!?

**DancingQueen:** Apparently the judges were still unable to decide on us so they called in a 5th judge

**HinaInChains: **Who?

**DancingQueen:** Guess.

**COOKiEMoNSTAR:** Lionel Richie

**BootyliciousBlonde1: **Hayao Miyazaki

**HinaInChains:** Miley Cyrus

**DancingQueen:** _WTF?_

**BootyliciousBlonde1:** WTF?!

**COOKiEMoNSTAR:** WTFFF GUYZ!!!

**HinaInChains:** uhhhhh

**DancingQueen: **_Omgyouguysfail_

**DancingQueen:** It's Jin Kiyazawa!

**BootyliciousBlonde1:** Nofreakingway

**DancingQueen:** Yesfreakingway

**COOKiEMoNSTAR: **OMMMGGGG!!!!!

**HinaInChains:** heavy shit

**DancingQueen:** I know..

**COOKiEMoNSTAR:** He's the freaking president of final dragon

**BootyliciousBlonde1:** founder

**DancingQueen:** I know!

**COOKiEMoNSTAR: **ALL IN FAVOR OF AN EMERGENCY JAM SESSION SAY "AYE"!!!!

**DancingQueen:** Aye

**BootyliciousBlonde1:** AYE AYE

**HinaInChains:** yup.

**DancingQueen:** Oh wait

**DancingQueen:** I can't.

**BootyliciousBlonde1:** _yyyyyyyyyyyyyy?_

**DancingQueen:** Its ten

**HinaInChains:** oh right

**HinaInChains: **your curfew

**BootyliciousBlonde1:** When are you gonna tell your dad about us?

**COOKiEMoNSTAR:** Don't make K4 sound like some bad boy from the other side of the tracks

**HinaInChains:** In a way, thats exactly what we are. We have corrupted sweet little hinata past the point of no return...

**COOKiEMoNSTAR:** Shut up guys, this is serious.

**COOKiEMoNSTAR:** We can't practice at 100% if one member is gone

**DancingQueen:** Sorry..

**BootyliciousBlonde1:** not your fault hinata so be quiet.

**BootyliciousBlonde1:** but your dad, man

**BootyliciousBlonde1:** He pisses me off

**COOKiEMoNSTAR: ANYWAYS. **What song do we do best?

**HinaInChains:** Uhmmmm parallel life?

**COOKiEMoNSTAR:** Nooo thats our most POPULAR song. It's a fan favorite, even though we are like, constantly making changes to it..

**BootyliciousBlonde1: **I know! I know! I know!

**BootyliciousBlonde1:** 'Around The Clock'. We're rly good at that one.

**COOKiEMoNSTAR:** No ino. It has to be our BEST Song. "Rly good" won't cut it

**HinaInChains:** I've got it.

**HinaInChains:** 'Rock Hard'

**COOKiEMoNSTAR: **???

**HinaInChains:** Whenever we perform that song, people _stop_ and _listen_ to us. All the attention is ours while we just play our hearts out like there's no 2morrow.

**HinaInChains:** It has to be Rock Hard!

**BootyliciousBlonde1:** I'm fine with that.

**DancingQueen: **Me too.

**COOKiEMoNSTAR:** Fine. What time tomorrow morning should we meet to practice?

**DancingQueen:** Okay well, we have to be at White Lily before 6am, to set up, so...

**COOKiEMoNSTAR: **4 am it is.

**BootyliciousBlonde1:** WTF AT 4AM. SAKURA YOU CRAZY BITCH_ NO_

**BootyliciousBlonde1:** WTH IS WRONG WITH YOU

**COOKiEMoNSTAR:** we have too. At Kakashi's. You know how long it takes us to get there, like 45 minutes, and then we play for like an hour of rehearsal. The hotel is only twenty minutes away, and that's only if we WALK.

**COOKiEMoNSTAR:** Hinata will just have to sneak out. Only it'll be super early instead of super late..

**HinaInChains:** when we practice more that one song, it's an hour.

**COOKiEMoNSTAR:** yeah, but this is for Jin Kiyazawa. THIS IS FOR **_GRANDSLAM._**

**COOKiEMoNSTAR:** IT HAS TO BE FUCKIN PERFECT.

**HinaInChains:** ...hm.

**HinaInChains: **4:30. FOUR-SEMICOLON-THREE-OH. _THIRTY._ That's as early as I go.

**COOKiEMoNSTAR:** ...Fine

**COOKiEMoNSTAR:** Everyone get off now and go to bed. We've got an early wake up call.

**DancingQueen:** Kay, night guys. *hearts*

-

-

-

**D****ancingQueen **_has left the conversation_

**-  
**

**DancingQueen**_ has logged off_

-

-

-

**BootyliciousBlonde1:** Beauty sleep is always welcome lol. Bai!

-

-

-

**BootyliciousBlonde1**_ has left the conversation_

-

**BootyliciousBlonde1**_ has logged off_

-

-

-

**HinaInChains: **...

**HinaInChains:** Welp.

**HinaInChains:** All I have to say is

**HinaInChains:** u still look like u smell like pee.

**HinaInChains:** Gnight saku

-

-

-

**HinaInChains**_ has left the conversation_

-

**HinaInChains**_ has logged off_

-

-

-

**COOKiEMoNSTAR: **.

**COOKiEMoNSTAR:** LOL

**COOKiEMoNSTAR:** TENTEN

**COOKiEMoNSTAR:** YOU FAIL AT LIFE

-

-

-

**COOKiEMoNSTAR**_ has left the conversation_

-

**COOKiEMoNSTAR**_ has logged off_

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

**_LAS says:_**

I'm back at school. Senior year. Really expensive blah blah blah.

-

-

-

*********Updates _may_ vary*********

-

-

-

Reviews appreciated.

_(as a metter of fact, they are demanded)_


	3. Let's Party!

**B L O G C E N T R A L**

**-**

**GirlsRock!** is proud to present the separate blogs of each member of K4!

BlogDeLaSaku

Hinata's Corner

Queen Ino's Daily Report

TenTen: Living Large

-

-

-

_**BLOGDELASAKU**_

Hinata's Corner

Queen Ino's Daily Report

TenTen: Living Large

-

-

-

**BlogDeLaSaku**

**Posted on Friday, June 2 at 4:43 PM**

**Current Mood: **Feelin' Froggy. (JUMP JUMP JUMP)

**Current Music:** I just wanna be, I just wanna be successful

**Location:** My room is like the only place in his house which _That Woman_ hasn't redecorated. It is My Sanctuary.

_**Subject:**_ TOTAL SITCOM SHENAGAN

So you've been keeping up with K4, right? You know all about GrandSlam and whatnot. If you don't then I suggest you learn more about that situation before you start reading this

Me and the rest of the members of K4 got up this morning for one last band practice at Kakashi's before our second audition to get into GrandSlam. Like right in the middle of the song, Kaka-teme comes out and just _destroys_ us. Jerk.

**Kaka-teme:** Not that it's any of my business but isn't today the last day of school?

**K4:** ?!?!

**Kaka-teme:** blah blah blah something about responsibility blah blah blah something about Icha Icha blah blah blah He starts laughing at us.

REAL NICE, KAKASHI. I JUST LOVE HOW YOU WAITED UNTIL IT WAS TOO LATE BEFORE MEANTIONING THAT TO US. JUH-ERK.

Tch.

I can't believe we're related.

Sigh. Anyways...

Right after that, all four of us got a simultaneous text from Hanababy, yelling something like

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET YOU HAD SCHOOL?! DUDE, HINATA, DAD IS GONNA KILL YOU ETC ETC!"

Okay, so like, we forgot about school.

WHOCARESITWASTHELASTDAYANYWAYS!!!

And TenTen graduated with the class of 2009 back in early May, so it didn't even matter to her.

What did she expect us to do, go to the audition AND to freaking school at the same time?! HA!

THAT IS SOME CLICHE SITCOM SHXT, and I can pretty much guarantee you that we wouldn't have had everything turn out okay in the end, as it does and nearly EVERY cliche sitcom thing.

Besides—

WE ACED THE FVCKING AUDITION.

Put THAT in your pipe and smoke it.

.

**Response to Post 'TOTAL SITCOM SHENAGAN'**

**Posted on Friday, June 2 at 5:08 PM**

**Subject: **_**What the hell is a Shenagan?**_

**UhOhIno:** I'm holding you responsible for Kakapoo's delayed actions

.

**Response to **_**UhOhIno**_

**Posted on Friday, June 2 at 5:15 PM**

**Subject: **_**Ima smack you**_

**HiHoPinkie:** Um Wtf Why?

.

**Response to **_**HiHoPinkie**_

**Posted on Friday, June 2 at 5:23 PM**

**Subject: **_**I fckin dare you**_

**UhOhIno:** bcuz he's YOUR cousin

.

**Response to **_**UhOhIno**_

**Posted on Friday, June 2 at 5:29 PM**

**Subect: **_**Hm, maybe not. Your face doesn't need anymore abuse**_

**HiHoPinkie:** Fvck you. That's unfair. Kakapoo being an ass has nothing to do with me!

.

**Response to **_**HiHoPinkie**_

**Posted on Friday, June 2 at 5:34 PM**

**Subject: **_**Bitch Plz!**_

**UhOhIno:** Well I need to blame _someone_ dammit

.

**Response to **_**UhOhIno**_

**Posted on Friday, June 2 at 5:39 PM**

**Subject: **_**That's right, Beg!**_

**HiHoPinkie:** Well how about, oh I don't know... _KAKASHI?_

_.  
_

**Response to **_**HiHoPinkie**_

**Posted on Friday, June 2 at 5:45 PM**

**Subject: **_**Eat Shxt!!!**_

**UhOhIno: **Don't be cute, Sakura.

.

**Response to **_**UhOhIno**_

**Posted on Friday, June 2 at 5:51 PM**

**Subject:**_** I'm on a strict "No Shxt" diet**_

**HiHoPinkie:** It's impossible to _not_ be cute with a face like _THIS._

-

-

-

Why are you calling me _Kakapoo?_

**From: Kakapoo**

**6:06pm 6/2/09**

-

Because it sounds better than Kaka-teme.

**From: Crazygirl**

**6:08pm 6/2/09**

-

What a lovely indirect answer you've given me.

**From: Kakapoo**

**6:10pm 6/2/09**

-

I know, right???

**From: Crazygirl**

**6:11pm 6/2/09**

-

You know, it's not my fault you guys inadvertently skipped school. I will, however, take credit for you guys passing the audition.

**From: Kakapoo**

**6:13pm 6/2/09**

_-_

"_Whoa—_dream big." –'Juno'

**From: Crazygirl**

**6:14pm 6/2/09**

-

And just why the hell would you get any credit _anyways?_

**From: Crazygirl**

**6:14pm 6/2/09**

-

Well for one thing, you _broke_ into my club this morning for a quick band practice. Either I get credit when you guys become famous, or I call your dad and tell him you skipped school today.

**From: Kakapoo**

**6:16pm 6/2/09**

-

Last day of school. He won't care 8DDD!

**From: Crazygirl**

**6:17pm 6/2/09**

-

Maybe not, but I'm sure your _mom_ will...

**From: Kakapoo**

**6:19pm 6/2/09**

-

_That Woman_ is _NOT_ my mother. Don't you _EVER. SAY THAT._ _AGAIN._

**From: Crazygirl**

**6:22pm 6/2/09**

-

Doesn't matter what you call her, you know she'll make a big deal out of it and one way or another, you'll ended up getting grounded.

**From: Kakapoo**

**6:25pm 6/2/09**

-

You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna burn your precious IchaIcha Collection. All of it.

**From: Crazygirl**

**6:25pm 6/2/09**

-

Okay, whatever you say, Mrs. Bluffer McBluffington

**From: Kakapoo**

**6:27pm 6/2/09**

-

Don't think I won't do it either, Kakashi. I broke into the club this morning, didn't I? Just _try _and underestimate my abilities.

**From: Crazygirl**

**6:29pm 6/2/09**

-

...You evil pink headed demon.

**From: Kakapoo**

**6:32pm 6/2/09**

-

Oh really now, Kakapoo, you should've known better :]

**From: Crazygirl**

**6:33pm 6/2/09**

-

-

-

**UhOhIno:** Hey

**UhOhIno:** Hey

**UhOhIno:** Hey Pineapple

**UhOhIno:** HEY YOU. WAKE UP

**Cloudman:** What do you want Ino?

**UhOhIno:** You're coming to my party tonight.

**Cloudman:** I am?

**UhOhIno:** You am.

**Cloudman:** Since when...

**UhOhIno:** Since 10 seconds ago when I said you were.

**UhOhIno: **You're coming. Ok.

**Cloudman:** What's the party for?

**UhOhIno: **You obviously haven't been keeping up with girlsrock, have you.

**Cloudman:** Not that I don't support you guys or anything but K4 is _your_ life.

**Cloudman:** Not mine.

**UhOhIno:** YOU NAUGHTY DAMN PINEAPPLE!

**UhOhIno: ***slaps him*

**UhOhIno:** LOOK AT WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!!

**Cloudman:** What the hell, Ino?

**UhOhIno:** *slaps him again* DO YOU LIKE WHEN YOU MAKE ME HIT YOU?!

**UhOhIno:** *slaps him* DO YOU?!?!

**Cloudman:** Here we go...

-

-

-

**HiHoPinkie** _has been added to the conversation_

-

-

-

**HiHoPinkie:** SO WHAT'S THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOU DISSING K4, SHIKAMARU???

**UhOhIno:** *slaps him hard* ANSWER HER DAMMIT!!!!

**HiHoPinkie:** *slaps him* HUH?!

**UhOhIno:** *slaps him*

**HiHoPinkie:** *slaps him*

**UhOhIno:** *slaps him*

**HiHoPinkie:** *slaps him*

**UhOhIno:** *slaps him*

-

-

-

**Cloudman:** Okay.

**Cloudman:** What are Sakura and Ino smoking?

**DancingQueen:** Huh?

**Cloudman:** they are in another conversation

**Cloudman:** "slapping" me to death.

**DancingQueen:** ...

**DancingQueen:** LOLSERIOUSLY?

**Cloudman:** Dead serious.

**DancingQueen: **_Well in that case_

**DancingQueen:** Nothing more than the usual stuff.

**Cloudman:** That doesn't help me at all, Hinata.

**DancingQueen:** You're welcome 8]

-

-

-

So I heard you guys passed the Audition.

**From: Nejikins**

**7:20pm 6/2/09**

-

Eh? How'd you know?

**From: 10-10**

**7:21pm 6/2/09**

-

Read it on the website. Congratulations.

**From: Nejikins**

**7:23pm 6/2/09**

-

Thanks. I didn't even know you knew about the audition. Let alone, the band.

**From: 10-10**

**7:24pm 6/2/09**

-

Two out of four family members in this house are involved with K4, and then there's you, my girlfriend. I'd have to be a special kind of stupid to _not_ know.

**From: Nejikins**

**7:26pm 6/2/09**

-

Does Hiashi know?

**From: 10-10**

**7:27pm 6/2/09**

-

...No

**From: Nejikins**

**7:27pm 6/2/09**

-

LOL. Better erase your outbox before he looks at your phone and sees that you indirectly called him "a special kind of stupid".

**From: 10-10**

**7:30pm 6/2/09**

-

Hiashi respects my privacy

**From: Nejikins**

**7:32pm 6/2/09**

-

Lol it's still funny. So did you congratulate Hinata yet?

**From: 10-10**

**7:33pm 6/2/09**

-

No

**From: Nejikins**

**7:33pm 6/2/09**

-

Um. Wtf, WHY?

**From: 10-10**

**7:34pm 6/2/09**

-

I don't think she wants me to know about K4 in the first place. What's up with that, anyways?

**From: Nejikins**

**7:37pm 6/2/09**

-

She thinks you'll tell her dad if you knew.

**From: 10-10**

**7:39pm 6/2/09**

-

Why the hell would that scare her?

**From: Nejikins**

**7:40pm 6/2/09**

-

Oh come on. Hina's father-complex is more famous than your Ice-Bitchyness, duh.

**From: 10-10**

**7:42pm 6/2/09**

-

My _what?_

**From: Nejikins**

**7:42pm 6/2/09**

-

Oh that's right. You didn't know about your nickname, did you... Lol my bad, yo.

**From: 10-10**

**7:44pm 6/2/09**

-

My _nickname_ is ICE BITCH?

**From: Nejikins**

**7:45pm 6/2/09**

-

Uh. Well. Not anymore. We graduated, remember? Anyways, back to Hinata. Don't tell Hiashi about K4, or Hinata being a part of it, or about GrandSlam, or about passing the audition. _Or else._

**From: 10-10**

**7:45pm 6/2/09**

-

_Ice Bitch?_ That's just as bad as calling you Buns of Steel.

**From: Nejikins**

**7:45pm 6/2/09**

-

...WHAT?

**From: 10-10**

**7:46pm 6/2/09**

-

-

-

**UhOhIno:** *slaps him*

**HiHoPinkie:** *slaps him*

**UhOhIno:** *slaps him*

**Cloudman:** OKAY FINE. I will come to your stupid thing if you guys just leave me alone.

**Cloudman:** Jesus Christ..

**UhOhIno:** There!

**UhOhIno:** That wasn't so hard, now was it?

**HiHoPinkie:** Glad you came to your sense, Shika.

-

-

-

**Cloudman** _has left the conversation_

-

**Cloudman**_ has logged off_

-

-

-

**UhOhIno:** ...

**UhOhIno:** XD!

**HiHoPinkie:** XD!

**HiHoPinkie:** Btw. I love the new SN.

**UhOhIno: **Thanks. I like yours too.

**UhOhIno: **What was with the whole Cookiemonster thing anyways?

**HiHoPinkie:** TenTen's cookies.

**HiHoPinkie:** Duh.

**UhOhIno:** _Ooooh._ Okay. Makes sense now.

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

_**LAS says:**_

For those of you who consider this a **late** update, you must not know 'bout me.

-

-

-

Reviews Appreciated

_(as a matter of fact, they are demanded)_


	4. BlogCentral: Hinata's Corner

**B L O G C E N T R A L**

**- **

** GirlsRock!** is proud to present the separate blogs of each member of K4!

BlogDeLaSaku  
Hinata's Corner  
Queen Ino's Daily Report  
TenTen: Living Large

-

BlogDeLaSaku  
_**HINATA'S CORNER**_  
Queen Ino's Daily Report  
TenTen: Living Large

-

**Hinata's Corner  
Posted on Sunday, June 4 at 2:31 PM  
Current Mood:** Not good, Not bad.  
**Current Music: **Say a prayer but let the good times roll, in case God doesn't show...**  
Location:** A bus transit on my way home from my father's work building. He scolded me about staying out so late, and for keeping Hanabi out so late as well. I am such a bad influence on her...

_**Subject:**_ Thanks Fr Th Mmrs

_(I WILL DO A RECOUNT OF FRIDAY NIGHT'S PARTY ADVENTURES FROM MY OWN POINT OF VIEW_ _JUST FOR MY OWN SICK AND TWISTED PURPOSES)_

_(And also because Hanabi asked me to...)_

Friday night, Ino threw a giant party at Kakashi's night club to celebrate that fact that we passed the audition for Grandslam. By the time I got there, it was already in full swing. I could hear the music from around the corner, and then when I finally got there, I could feel the vibrations from the music inside when I grabbed the handle.

I'm surprised I wasn't knocked over when I entered the room.

There were people all over the place. The room was dark, lit only by the colorful strobe lights, blinking fast enough to give someone a seizure. It was so hot and humid it was like you were walking into a sauna. A sauna filled with gyrating and wiggling bodies. It was a weird experience.

I had to bring Hanabi with me because one: she made and pretty much runs our website. She's like Kakashi's junior manager or whatever, and two: I had to.

Before I left the house that night, I was stopped by Father. Just as I was getting my shoes on, he came walking down the hallway, which was weird because it was about 7:30 and he is usually in his study by then. I don't know, whatever, but he stopped a few feet away from me. I tried to act like I hadn't seen him, but I was stiff so he knew I was aware of his presence.

Father cleared his throat and I looked over at him and bowed my head, as I have been taught to do.

"Good evening, Father." I said, and then I went back to putting my shoes on.

"To you as well, Hinata. I see you are putting your shoes on. Plans this evening?"

Without looking at him I nodded in silence.

"Where?"

"Oh, well, Ino—you remember my friend Ino?" he nodded. "Well, um, she's having a little party, just to celebrate the start of the summer."

"Didn't she already have a party like that?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously at me, and I sighed. He is always to quick to suspect something of me. Regardless of the fact that I only kind of half lied to him. The party was ALSO to celebrate the start of the summer.

"No. Yes. Kind of. That part she had a few weeks ago was to commemorate the ending of the school year. This party is for the start of summer. And also to celebrate something else. She didn't really elaborate what, though."

His eyes observed me in silent questioning. "That girl. She is a wild girl. She 'parties' too much, I believe. I'm not sure you should go out tonight."

I could feel my heart sinking into the pit of my stomach. He barely even knew Ino. Only that of what I've told him. He had no right to judge her so carelessly. I mean yes, don't get me wrong, Ino does like to have a good time, but she never goes overboard. She does have her limits.

I didn't tell him any of that though. Arguing with Father only leads to one thing: immediate grounding.

"She's...she's not all bad, Father. The party was Ino's idea, but Sakura helped orchestrate it. I'm sure it will be very tame."

Psh. Yeah right. Ino and Sakura collaborating on a party is like adding 4000 tons of PopRocks to 4000 tons of Coke. The expect result is cataclysmic.

I, of course, did not say this either.

I only mentioned Sakura because Father happens to...the word is not 'like', but more like respect her. And that's only because her Dad is the head of a Lawyer firm, and my Father respects power and authority. He believes that Sakura is a respectable and refined young woman because her Dad must have taught her to be nothing otherwise.

To be perfectly honest, Sakura's Dad is the most laid back, easy going man I have ever met in my life. If not for his job, he'd be even lazier than Shikamaru.

"Hm. Well I suppose it shouldn't be so rowdy then."

I smiled to myself as I slipped my other shoe on and stood up. I had him now.

Ha. I was wrong.

"I'm sure it will be a fine affair. Hanabi would benefit from it, though probably not as much as you."

Way to play favorites, Father.

And so, I was stuck with Hanabi. Not that I minded. Hanabi knows about K4, and not only is she my sister, she's also one of my best friends.

A lot of the time when we are together, people mistake us for twins because we look so much alike. Aside from the fact that I'm a full 2 inches taller than she is, and her hair comes down to her chin. It's fine with me. I get along with her.

Now, where was I... Oh yeah, the party.

Yeah, it was totally in full party mode by the time we got there.

I made my way over to TenTen, who was behind the bar, getting herself a soda. She looked really nice wearing a purple Ed Hardy tank top, black leather skinnies and, of course, Ed Hardy hightops to match her shirt. She and Sakura are obsessed with Ed Hardy.

She smiled when she saw me. "Hey Hinata. Thought you'd never get here." she looked at Hanabi, who was wearing all of _my_ clothes, looked particularly adorable in a baby blue tank top with a black vest over top of it, and indigo skinny jeans. Along with _my_ clothes, she was also wearing _my_ white platform gladiator shoes.

This was the outfit I'd set out for myself, but Hanabi apparently had already known that I was going to end up taking her because I turned away from it for a second, and when I looked back it was gone. 30 minutes later, she merrily skipped to my side when Father informed her that she would be accompanying me.

Oh and another thing.

Back tracking—

Father looked at my long white summer dress (that I, uh, ordered from overseas and had imported from L.A. *ahem*) and gold Chie Mihara Gold Flat Sandals (also imported. From Tokyo, of course), and then looked at Hanabi's_ (MY)_ outfit, and said, "You look nice, Hanabi. You too, Hinata. You are presentable."

—PRESENTABLE?!?! _PRESENTABLE?!?!_

I freaking picked OUT that outfit that Hanabi wore. If not for me, she would've ended up wearing her stupid, ugly blue pleated tennis skirt, white leggings, red baby tee, and old tennis shoes.

THAT'S BASICALLY ALL SHE EVER WEARS WHENEVER THERE IS A K4 THING!!! SHE CALLS IT HER UNOFFICIAL K4 UNIFORM (uhm, _NO_ sorry. You are not going to represent K4 looking like _that!)_

I CAN'T BELIEVE HE EVEN—

Okay, never mind. Back to the party. Guwah!

"You guys look great," TenTen said to us.

"Thanks, you too." Hanabi said, then she turned to me. "I'm gonna go find Kakashi." Then back to TenTen. "Any idea where he is?"

"Um," Tenten went, "He might be backstage talking to Sakura."

"Thanks!" she chirped, and then scurried off and disappeared into the crowd.

I looked back at TenTen, he popped the top of her soda. _"So..."_

I sighed. "Father, er, _suggested_ I bring her along, as this could benefit us both."

TenTen raised an eyebrow. "Where the hell does he think you are?"

"Oh, I don't know. Some teen lawyer seminar lesson or whatever that might have a little get together party afterwards. He wasn't going to let me come unless I told him Sakura put it together."

"Wow. Way to use Sakura as an excuse, Hinata. You should stop hanging around Ino so much."

I stuck my tongue out at her.

Okay after that is when it got kind of slow for me. I just sort of hung back and watched the party unfold. For time saving purposes, I will short-hand it. Keep in mind that this was 2 nights ago, and I'd had a little bit to drink by this time, so some of the stuff I'm about to tell you really did happen, just maybe not in this order:

-Suigetsu bet that Sai wouldn't be able to paint just as nice and accurately in a drunken state

-Sai took this bet, got drunk, and then graffiti'd the ceiling with numerous lipstick pieces (I would really like to know how this was accomplished. It was the _ceiling_ for crying out loud)

-Ino and Shikamaru sloppily made out in a corner (I couldn't tell if Shikamaru was drunk, but Ino definitely looked like she was)

-Kakashi and Ibiki huddled together and smoked a little somethin'-somethin' laughing

-Suigetsu and TenTen got into a serious drinking contest

-TenTen won

-Saw Neji (OMFG WHAT WAS HE DOING THERE?)

-Saw Hanabi talking to some dirtbag underclassman from school and had to drag her away

-Got into an argument with Hanabi about either her talking to that same dirtbag or me dragging her away like a child or maybe both

-Sakura at some point decided that drunken Karaoke was a good idea

-Shino DJ'd slash rapped his rendition of Smooth by Santana Featuring Rob Thomas. He was pretty good

-Sakura sang Pocket Full of Sunshine by that British chick... Natalie something..

-Ino _tried_ to sing Poker Face and failed. Like totally super mega failed

-TenTen tried to get neji to sing with her

-Neji declined (duh)

-TenTen rapped. Yes. She rapped Prom Queen by lil Wayne

-Hanabi pushed all up on Shino or whatever

-Shino looked scared shitless. Hahahaha...

-Locked eyes with Neji at some point. It lasted for like a nanosecond before I looked away. It meant nothing because he didn't seek me out afterwards, thank God.

-Sai and Suigetsu Drunkenly sang Blame It. Talk about irony. Lol.

-Chouji had somehow made his way over to me and asked me if I was alright. I didn't even know he was there. It occurs to me now that yeah, of course he would be there. Shikamaru is his best friend. I told him I was fine. He squeezed my hand and then drifted away. I luv Chouji. He's a sweetiepie.

-Saw TenTen and Neji. In the Corner. Making out. Ew No offense TenTen, but ew, he's my cousin. Ew is mandatory.

(I know that this next thing happened at the correct time in this inaccurate timeline because it happened right before I was forced on stage)

-Suigetsu had somehow made his way over to me, offered me a drink. I took it, and we started flirting. Suigetsu kissed me and I kissed him back and then his hand groped my butt. And then Neji comes from out of nowhere and pulls us apart. And then I'm dragged away from Suigetsu.

(Oh wow. I'm so sorry, Hanabi. That must've been really embarrassing, when I did it to you D: sorry)

And this is when it got interesting.

"What do you think you were doing?" Neji asked me. I blinked at him in confusion.

"What?"

"You cannot simply just go around kissing whoever simply is nice to you." He seemed really mad.

I glared at him and shrugged his hand off my arm. The alcohol must've mad me brave because normally, I would've apologized and tried to sink into the wall. "Mind your own business, Neji."

"You _are_ my business."

"No, I am not. If you are so worried about me, then you should try looking for Hanabi. She was all over some guy from school."

His eyes widened in shocked horror. It was really weird because other than anger, I've never seen him show any kind of emotion around me. "Hanabi? Hanabi is here?"

I nodded.

"Jesus, Hinata! Hanabi is fourteen!" he cried over the loud music. We were right next to a speaker, I think. "She shouldn't even be here!"

I shrugged. "It was Father's idea."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I doubt Hiashi-sama would have agreed to let you bring her if he knew what this party was going to entail."

And suddenly, I realized that he was sort of threatening me. Cripes. My bravery suddenly took a backseat.

"You're not going to tell him are you? I mean, you're here too. You could—" and then a thought occurred to me. "Neji, what are you doing here?"

He didn't miss a beat. "I was invited."

Which I guess has to be true. TenTen IS his girlfriend.

Speaking of which—

"NEJI! HINATA! WOOO, HEY!"

We both looked at TenTen, who looked like she was 2.5 seconds from falling over. Neji backed off of me and went to her to help her get steady.

"Hinata, I've been looking for you. Where you been woman?" she demanded. I laughed and shook my head at her helplessly.

"Around." I told her.

"Clearly," Neji said.

And so after that I knew what Neji's opinion of me was.

_Clearly_, he thinks I'm some kind of slut. Ugh. Gawd, whatever.

"Hina-chaaaaaaaaan! Everyone has been on stage! It's—you go now. Your turn!" TenTen happily informs me. I raise my eyebrows.

Lol. No.

"I don't think—"

and then SUDDENLY—

"Oh come on, Hinata!" Ino cries out. I looked around until I saw her. She and Sakura were sitting on Shikamaru, a few feet away from where I was standing.

How the hell did I miss them? I don't know. It was so weird...

"Yeah, go sing!" Sakura chimed.

The next thing I know, I'm standing on stage with tons of people staring up at me. The strobes were cut off and the spotlight was on me. My practice keyboard was placed in front of me with a small microphone attached to it.

Then TenTen and Ino and Sakura all came on, and got into place. TenTen behind the drums, Ino on bass, Sakura off to the side instead of center for once with her guitar, and there I was behind the keyboard.

TenTen kick drummed the intro the song adding the cymbals at the end of the hook

_**BOOM-BOOM. BOOM-BOOM. BOOM-BOOM... BOOMBOOM**_ _**TSSSCCCHHHH**_

and then Ino started on bass

_**DOOOOO DOOOO DOOO -DOOOOO DOOOO DOOO-DOOOOO DOOOO DOOO**_

and then Sakura with the guitar

_**WENNNG... WENG-WENG-WENG- WENNNG... WENG-WENG-WENG-WENNNG**_

and then suddenly the beginning of Parallel Life was playing, without my part.

Apparently drunk enough to need some kind of help to stand, but okay enough to play their instruments, because they sounded awesome.

"Go for it, Hinata!" Sakura yelled at me. I then realized that her mic stand was INO'S MIC STAND TOO.

I was singing lead this time.

"No. No. Guys, no. I can't. I'm not. I won't. You can't make—"

"Hinata, if you don't sing now then Neji's opinion of you will never change." TenTen says.

And I know she's right.

I know how lowly he thinks of me, and I know that he thinks I'm pretty much a waste of space. And if I decided to sing, he would know that I can be a leader, and that I can be more than just The Other Hyuuga.

But if I decided to sing... he would know about K4.

But then again, we were all already up on stage, play instruments, and at some point during the night someone had to have said something about the band. I mean, but that time, it was already 1:30 AM.

So I was pretty much like "AW WHAT THE HELL???"

My hands danced across the keys

_**Dididi-DIdidi-DI-DI-DIdidi-DIdidi-DI-DI-DI-DIdidi-DIdidi-DIdidi-DI-DI-DI-DI-DI-DI-DI**_

just as my mouth opened and words flowed out.

_I'm not just some girl that  
You can push around, I  
Have my own mind, and-I  
Make my own sound_

_I don't want to be that girl, and  
You can't make me be her, and  
Yet here I am as she, because  
She is all you see_

_It's like my life is  
Not my life and my words  
Are not my words. My heart  
Is not my heart, and I  
Cannot be heard._

_No, this life is not my life  
And yet it just seems to be  
So much strife, All this strife  
Because all you seem to see  
Is my Parallel Life  
My Parallel Life_

My eyes had been closed, so when I opened them, everyone was staring at me, and they were cheering. It really did feel like some parallel life. I wanted to look for my cousin in the crowd but I restrained myself because I decided right then and there and his opinion didn't matter to me anymore. I didn't care what he thought about me, because no matter what his opinion was, I was not going to change just for him.

_My hands are held high and  
I am no longer that girl  
I will no longer cry and  
Now you know this is my world_

_That girl and I are different  
And yes we are through  
Because gone now is she  
And I am all you will ever see_

_My life is now my life and  
My words are now my words  
My heart is forever my heart  
And Yes, I will be heard_

_  
Oh yeah, this life is my life  
And I'm so glad it is to be  
So much strife, no more strife  
Because I am what you see  
Not my Parallel Life  
It's gone forever more  
No more Parallel Life  
No more, no more  
Parallel Life  
No more Parallel Life_

The song ended on a drawn out note and the crowd erupted into boisterous cheers, and echoed applause. I stepped away from my keyboard, and went to stand with the rest of the band, and then together as a group, we took a bow.

That was the most incredible moment_. It was electrifying_.

We bowed again, and then walked off the stage.

"Wow, Hinata. I didn't know you could sing, least of all like that." Sakura said.

I smiled at her. "Neither did I."

We all went back to enjoying the festivities, and I sat near the back with a shaken rum and coke, ignoring everything around. My mind was still reeling from my time on stage.

About an hour later, Hanabi wandered over to me and told me we should head home, and so we said our goodbyes to everyone and left.

Crazy night, huh?

.

**Response to Post 'Thnks Fr Th Mmrs'**

**Posted on Sunday, June 4 at 3:07 PM**

**Subject:** _**ZOMG**_

**K4FanDarling1:** OMG I was totally there on Friday. You were SO AMAZING HINATA-SAMA! You sing SO AWESOMELY!

.

**Response to **_**K4FanDarling1**_

**Posted at 3:10 PM**

**Subject:** _**IKR?**_

**DancingQueen:** Wow thanks for that. And also thanks for coming out Friday night. K4 appreciates it.

.

**Response to Post 'Thnks Fr Th Mmrs'**

**Posted on Sunday, June 4 at 3:14 PM**

**Subject:** _**OH HINATA-CHAN! **_

**HiHoPinkie:** Wow, hinata. You did really great, you know? I'm so proud of you! And who knew you were such a fashion Diva?

.

**Response to **_**HiHoPinkie**_

**Posted on Sunday, June 4 at 3:17 PM**

**Subject: **_**OH SAKULIPS!**_

**DancingQueen:**Lol thanks Sakura. I still can't believe I really did that and Fashion Diva? Lol. Yeah right. That's Ino's bit.

.

**Response to **_**DancingQueen**_

**Posted on Sunday, June 4 at 3:20 PM**

**Subject:**_** Wtf, Sakulips?**_

**HiHoPinkie:** I can. I always knew you had great talent. You are just so shy, it was hard to figure out. Ino's bit? Yeah right. You can be the new Fashionista!

.

**Response to **_**HiHoPinkie**_

**Posted on Sunday, June 4 at 3:24 PM**

**Subject: **_**Lol**_

**DancingQueen: **Uh, thanks?

.

.

.

_**THREAD DELETED**_

.

.

.

**Response to Post 'Thnks Fr Th Mmrs'**

**Posted on Sunday, June 4 at 3:30 PM**

**Subject: **_**You are so cute hinata. I could just eat you up!**_

**UhOhIno:** You rocked out on Saturday, girl! *hearts*

.

**Response to **_**UhOhIno**_

**Posted Sunday, June 4 at 3:33 PM**

**Subject: **_**Thanks, but try not to**_

**DancingQueen:** Lol thanks I guess. I think it was a one time deal, though.

.

**Response to **_**DancingQueen**_

**Posted Sunday, June 4 at 3:37 PM**

**Subject: **_**Oh come one, I bet you taste like what cute looks like...**_

**UhOhIno:** Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho, I don't think so. You will be front man, er, woman, again in the future some time! You and Sakura have to do a duet! 8DDDD

.

**Response to **_**UhOhIno**_

**Posted Sunday, June 4 at 3:41 PM**

**Subject:**_** That... What does that even mean?**_

**DancingQueen: **Front man, _er,_ woman? I don't think so. A duet with Sakura? Maybe.

.

**Response to 'Thnks Fr Th Mmrs'**

**Posted Sunday, June 4 at 3:45 PM**

**Subject: **_**You did good, kid.**_

**HinaInChains:** Good Job, Hina-chan. I'm proud of you. ;]

.

**Response to **_**HinaInChains**_

**Posted Sunday, June 4 at 3:47 PM**

**Subject:**_** Thanks.**_

**DancingQueen: **Thanks, TenTen. But seriously, change your name. D:

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

_**LAS says:**_

Sorry for taking so long to update. For this story I usually draft my chapters.

I did have a draft for this chapter, but the way I wrote it would make this whole party idea go on forever

so I didn't use a draft. This time, I just winged it.

And Like i have Previously Said: Updates may Vary. Lol. Sometimes I'll do and update one day, and then the next day, or maybe two in the same day, but most its just one update and then another one a week (or two. or three) later.

And just in case you were wondering about hinata's blog entry, I'll tell you a few things:

It's long. Very long. Reason being that I had actually gotten a review from someone asking if ROL was gonna be all internet format, or were there going to be some traditional story formats in here as well. Welp, yes. traditional. here it is. enjoy.

I've decided that hinata will be SANE and write blogs as if she was writing a book. end of discussion.

be happy.

-

-

-

Reviews are appreciated.

(as a matter of fact, they are DEMANDED. DO YOU HEAR ME? _DEMANDED!)_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_(Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto. I do Own the song "Parallel Life", though ;D)  
_


	5. Prickly Pineapple

Hey what's up?

**From: Ino**

**2:44pm 6/7/09**

-

Nothing. What do you want, Ino?

**From: Shikamaru**

**2:44pm 6/7/09**

-

Don't give me attitude, pineapple. I need a favor...

**From: Ino**

**2:44pm 6/7/09**

-

Well when you ask like that, how can I possibly say no?

**From: Shikamaru**

**2:45pm 6/7/09**

-

Stop messing around! Im serious! This is about–I mean for the band.

**From: Ino**

**2:45pm 6/7/09**

-

Okay fine... what is it?

**From: Shikamaru**

**3:45pm 6/7/09**

-

Ok well... K4 is gonna be leaving in a week to go to the next stage in the competetition, and since we're all broke and can't afford plane tickets, we need to borrow your van to ?????

**From: Ino**

**2:47pm 6/7/09**

-

Hinata's not broke. Why can't she pay?

**From: Shikamaru**

**2:47pm 6/7/09**

-

Srsly shika. Ur supposed to be a genius. Hinata cant pay for all of us. Her dad would know something was up 4 sure

**From: Ino**

**2:47pm 6/7/09**

-

I figured he'd know by now, seeing as how she and hanabi will be gone for like 3 months. Where does he think they're going?

**From: Shikamaru**

**2:48pm 6/7/09**

-

I dunno they told him something like they were doing a summer workshop for potential colleges. IDK ask them about the deets...

**From: Ino**

**2:48pm**

-

Hanabi's like 14. Would their dad buy that?

**From: Shikamaru**

**2:49pm 6/7/09**

-

All I know is that Hiashi-_SAMA_ encourages early interests n their futures or w/e. He'd be okay with it so long as she was learnin something tht would help her n the real world and etc.

**From: Ino**

**2:49pm 6/7/09**

-

For 3 months?

**From: Shikamaru**

**2:49pm 6/7/09**

-

Look, we'll work it out wen the time comes. R u gonna help us or what?

**From: Ino**

**2:49pm 6/7/09**

-

I don't know. Why can't you guys use Kakashi's stuff?

**From: Shikamaru**

**2:50pm 6/7/09**

-

BCUZZZZ he has a 2-seater car, and we need something tht will hold all 6 of us plus our instruments and luggage and etc!!!!!

**From: Ino**

**2:50pm 6/7/09**

-

Okay, even if I said yes, my van is not that big. It can hold up to maybe 6 ppl w/o anything extra filling it up.

**From: Shikamaru**

**2:51pm 6/7/09**

-

Okaaaaaaaaaaay... so that's a _no_ then

**From: Ino**

**2:51pm 6/7/09**

-

Pretty much. I'm sorry Ino, but no matter how you think about it, it won't work.

**From: Shikamaru**

**2:51pm 6/7/09**

-

yeah ok w/e :(

**From: Ino**

**2:51pm 6/7/09**

-

And now you're mad, right?

**From: Shikamaru**

**2:52pm 6/7/09**

-

WHAT DO YOU THINK?!!

**From: Ino**

**2:52pm 6/7/09**

-

-

-

**UhOhIno:** Okaaaayyyyyy, sooo...

**UhOhIno:** Shika said no bcuz we won't all fit or something ;(

**HiHoPinkie:** What?

**HiHoPinkie:** how does _HE_ know?!

**DancingQueen:** He's a genius right? I think he'd know...

**UhOhIno:** that

**UhOhIno:** and he just knows everything. _Period._

**HinaInChains:** Basically.

**HiHoPinkie:** so what do we do _now????_

**DancingQueen:** IDK. We're pretty much screwed until we think of something else, tho...

**HinaInChains:** well, what about a bus?

**DancingQueen:** What?

**HiHoPinkie:** You mean like a tour bus or something?

**HinaInChains:** Yeah maybe. I don't know, just something big bulky and made for travel.

**HiHoPinkie:** Oh that's a great idea. Hurry up and go buy it so we don't have to WORRY ABOUT THIS ANYMORE!!!!!!

**HinaInChains:** Chill. It was just an idea.

**DancingQueen:** It's a good idea, tenten, but we can't afford it.

**UhOhIno:** Actually

**UhOhIno:** that's a great idea.

**DancingQueen:** Yeah I know.

**DancingQueen:** I _just_ said that ;/

**UhOhIno:** No no no listen

**UhOhIno:** I can get a bus like that!

**HiHoPinkie:** ORLY?!

**UhOhIno:** _YARLY BETCH._ Now shut up!

**UhOhIno:** there's this guy I know

**UhOhIno:** and he owes me a couple of favors

**DancingQueen:** That's great Ino, but can he get us a bus?

**UhOhIno:** Totally.

**HinaInChains:** Okay, NOW im interested

**HiHoPinkie:** _DO_ go on, ino...

**UhOhIno:** Um yeah, well. You guys remember Haku? From up north?

**HinaInChains:** Uh

**HinaInChains:** you mean the dude that looks like a girl?

**UhOhIno:** yeah him. His, uh, friend Zabuza owes me tons bcuz I got him a job.

**UhOhIno:** at a used car lot. I could call him up and see if he has a bus or something

**HiHoPinkie:** okay so Basically

**HiHoPinkie:** You're getting my hopes up about something that's not even definite

**HiHoPinkie:** thx ino ;(

**HinaInChains:** Doesn't Matter, saku. This is the best we got so far.

**HinaInChains:** Unless you wanna magically pull a good solution out of your ass for us.

**UhOhIno:** LOLLLLOLOLLLL!!!!

**DancingQueen:** Okay, so Ino's thing is a Definite MAYBE.

**DancingQueen:** this doesn't mean that we should stop looking for other ways.

**DancingQueen:** Agreed?

**HinaInChains:** Agreed.

**UhOhIno:** Ditto.

**HiHoPinkie:** Yep, okayz.

**UhOhIno: **Well, I'll ttygl. Shikamaru just texted me and said he wants to see me :D!

**HiHoPinkie:** Ugh. Gag me with a spoon. Shika is like my brother.

**DancingQueen:** Have fun! ;3

**HinaInChains:** Don't do anything I wouldn't do lol

-

-

-

**UhOhIno** _is Idle_

-

-

-

**HiHoPinkie:** Psht. Tenten. What exactly WOULDN'T you do?

**HinaInChains:** Good question ;3

**DancingQueen:** um. Ew? This is about Neji Right? I don't want to hear this.

**HinaInChains:** That's funny seeing as how you probably heard us all last night... XDDD

**DancingQueen:** ...That... THAT WAS YOU?

**DancingQueen:** THAT WEIRD NOISE I KEPT HEARING WAS YOU?!?!?

**HinaInChains:** Yep. It got really intense...

**DancingQueen:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH SHUT UP TENTEN.

**HinaInChains:** LOLOLOlOlOolLLKOlLolLOl!!!!!!!!

**HiHoPinkie:** Oh good gawd, I think You've scarred her for life.

**HinaInChains:** *shrugs* had to happen sooner or later, right?

-

-

-

**B L O G C E N T R A L**

-

**GirlsRock!** is proud to present the separate blogs of each member of K4!

BlogDeLaSaku

Hinata's Corner

Queen Ino's Daily Report

TenTen: Living Large

-

BlogDeLaSaku

Hinata's Corner

_**QUEEN INO'S DAILY REPORT**_

TenTen: Living Large

-

**Queen Ino's Daily Report  
Posted on Sunday, June 7 at 4:32 PM**  
**Current Mood:** Kinda pissy, thanks for asking.  
**Current Music:** I want your drama, the touch of your hand, I want your leather studded kiss in the scene  
**Location:** A dark and lonely place...

**Subject:** Caught In A Bad Romance

Okay so like...

About an hour ago, I got a text from Shikamaru that said he was gonna come over and visit me. Being the total girlie girl that I am, I got all hyper and hopped up on luv that I did my best to make myself more... _appealing_ to him.

(Short shorts and a black tank top. More skin usually gets more emotion outta him lol...)

No one was home so it was just going to be the two of us. No distractions. Seemed perfect.

Shikamaru got here sooner than expected, but I let him in anyways because, duh, like I was really gonna make out with him on the porch for everyone to spy on us. Get real.

Well mostly, we were just hanging out in my room for a while, listening to music and talking and stuff.

Got bored of that _real_ quick.

SO! We decided to watch a movie, and after I put it on, we kicked back on my bed and got comfy so we could watch it and blah blah blah...

_I_ thought everything was going fine. And then out of nowhere.

"Ino," he goes. "We need to talk."

(THOSE ARE THE 4 MOST FEARED WORDS FOR ANYTHING IN ANY RELATIONSHIP TO HEAR! It's always followed by bad news)

I looked at him nervously. "Yeah?" I go.

Shikamaru sits up (we were leaned up against the wall, laced into each other. When he moved, we had to untangle. Heh. That sounds bad...) And doesn't look at me. He doesn't even say anything, even though he just said he wanted to talk.

Finally, though, he sighs and then looks back at me all expressionlessly like. "This isn't working for me."

I swear to GAWD, my heart was pounding so hard I thought it was going to burst right out of my chest. I played the fool here. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. This whole 'us' thing. The 'together' thing. The 'dating' thing. The 'boyfriend, girlfriend' thing. It's not working. You can't honestly tell me that you haveb't noticed how distant we've gotten."

YES. YES I COULD HONESTLY TELL HIM THAT. I THOUGHT WE WERE JUST A-OKAY.

I told him as much and he gave me a _look._

You know what I'm talking about. That disbelieving look people give you when they think you just said something stupid. Yeah. That one.

"Then I guess in this case, it's really not you, it's me."

That line is so played out. I can't believe he said it. Even if it IS true.

I sat up and glared at him. "I really don't understand what's happening here, Shikamaru. I thought we were good together!"

"We were." He paused. "For a while. It's just–I think we should break up."

He said. He actually said it. I mean yeah, I could tell it was coming, but I was praying so hard that I was wrong.

It literally felt like my heart stopped. I was so numb and things just...

I don't know. I was hurt, okay? I still am.

This..._thing._ This breakup. It came out of nowhere and blinded me, and I was so totally unprepared for it, and just... it hurts. So much.

So naturally, I did what any girl in my position would do.

I slapped him.

"Get out." I said to him.

He was rubbing his cheek. "Look, Ino. I'm sorry if I hurt you, but there's no reason–"

I started crying and screaming at him then. I knew what he was gonna say. It's terrible.

"_There's no reason that we can't be friends."_

THAT IS SOME MIGHTY RANK BULLSHIT RIGHT THERE.

Sigh.

Sigh. Sigh. Sigh. Sigh. Sigh.

SIIIIIIIGH...

I'm gonna go lay down for a while. Maybe this was just a really bad dream and I'll wake up from it or something...

...Or maybe this is real and now my heart is broken.

.

**Response to Post 'Caught In A Bad Romance'  
Posted on Sunday, June 7 at 4:58 PM  
Subject: _Oh My God..._**  
**K4izAwesome:** Holy shit, I am so sorry Ino!

.

**Response to Post 'Caught In A Bad Romance'  
Posted on Sunday, June 7 at 5:05 PM  
Subject: _That sonuvabitch!_**  
**Ino-SamaIsMyHero:** OMG that's terrible! He should pay!

.

**Response to Post 'Caught In A Bad Romance'  
Posted on Sunday, June 7 at 5:13 PM  
Subject:_ ;(((_**  
**K4sNumber1Fan:** You want maybe I should cut him in the ankle????

.

.

.

_**THREAD DELETED**_

.

.

.

**Response to Post 'Caught In A Bad Romance'  
Posted on Sunday, June 7 at 6:09 PM  
Subject: _Ino, please be okay..._**  
**DancingQueen:** Ino, Sakura TenTen and I are your Bestfriends. We shouldn't have had to find out about it this way. Why didn't you call us? And Why aren't you Answering Your Phone? Ino? Please pick up D:!

.

**Response to Post 'Caught In A Bad Romance'  
Posted on Sunday, June 7 at 6:15 PM  
Subject: _Grrrr He'll pay for this!_**  
**HiHoPinkie:** Ino, There is nothing that I can say right here in this comment that I can't say to your face, so I'm coming over to see you. ;o; I'm gonna do everything I possibly can to get you past this.

.

**Response to Post 'Caught In A Bad Romance'  
Posted on Sunday, June 7 at 6:18 PM**  
**Subject: _(No Subject)_**  
**HinaInChains:** Shikamaru had better pray that I don't see him on the street bcuz if I do, then I swear his ass is grass.

.

**Response to Post 'Caught In A Bad Romance'  
Posted on Sunday, June 7 at 6:44 PM**  
**Subject: _(No Subject)_**  
**Cloudman:** I'm really sorry, Ino...

.

.

.

_**THREAD DELETED**_

.

.

.

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

**LAS says: **

Okay, okay. I know, it's been like 3 months, and you probably want to kill me for taking so long to update. (I would really appreciate it if you didn't ;D)

Well, I know this isn't much by way of an excuse but, I got a really bad case of writer's block, and then my inspiration for this story disappeared. The only reason why I'm updating tonight is because I happened to be bored and decided to re-read all of the stories I have up online. This one in particular just really made me LOL. No joke.

Anyways, here is another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it :D.

(don't ask me why it got all depressing all of a sudden. I have a plan e.e)

And Don't worry, I will get to the actual competition part of the story real soon.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own "Naruto!"

Reviews Appreciated. Greatly. So go on. Press the button.

_(you know you want to. just give in to temptation... ;3)_


	6. sonuvagun!

**HiHoPinkie** _has signed on_

.

_**Send Message**_

Block

Delete

.

**DancingQueen:** So how's ino doing?

**HiHoPinkie:** Well, I think she's better now, but she's still really upset.

**HiHoPinkie:** She really liked Shika, Hinata.

**DancingQueen:** ;(

**DancingQueen:** This is really bad.

**DancingQueen:** Hanabi is kind of freaking out because we need to be on the road within the next three days

**DancingQueen:** and because Ino is still really down, she hasn't really been trying to get the bus.

**HiHoPinkie:** I thought we weren't going to put all of our hopes into Ino's bus connection or whatever?

**DancingQueen:** We weren't

**DancingQueen:** But since none of the rest of us has come up with any plausible alternatives, Ino's bus thing is the best we've got right now.

**HiHoPinkie:** She gave us a _maybe_

**DancingQueen:** That's a lot more than what you and I have.

**HiHoPinkie:** Ugh!

**HiHoPinkie:** I hate this!

**HiHoPinkie:** I know we're on a time crunch, but Ino is still sad ad I don't want to just go and be insensitive like

**HiHoPinkie:** "Yo Ino, I know you're heartbroken and all but do you think you can take a break from crying your eyes out to find us that bus you almost sort of promised us?"

**DancingQueen:** Way to be dramatic Sakura, but yeah I know what you mean.

**DancingQueen:** But even so, we've got a serious chance to go to new heights as a band and I really don't want to blow it

**DancingQueen:** all because of a _boy_

**HiHoPinkie:** Yeah. A boy.

**HiHoPinkie:** Stupid Genius Shikamaru D:{

**DancingQueen:** Have you made much progress with her?

**HiHoPinkie:** Well, she's been responding to my emails so maybe we _can_ talk her out of this slump.

**DancingQueen:** Well then, let's get her to focus! :D

**HiHoPinkie:** Okay, I know Ino has the possibility of transportation and all but really

**HiHoPinkie:** This seems like something our manager should take care of.

**DancingQueen:** _Well_

**DancingQueen:** Kakashi _is_ your cousin, Sakura.

**DancingQueen:** You should know by now not to expect much, if any, assertion of any kind from him.

**DancingQueen:** Whatsoever.

**HiHoPinkie:** I don't expect it from _him,_ but you would just _think_ that as a _manager_

**HiHoPinkie:** he would want to get things done, for the good of the band..

**DancingQueen:** …

**HiHoPinkie:** .

**DancingQueen**: LOLno.

**HiHoPinkie:** lolololololol.

**DancingQueen:** You know, actually, I think he _does_ care about K4, but he's just way more concerned with Icha-Icha.

**HiHoPinkie:** …Yeah…

**HiHoPinkie:** I'm a little mad that we're related…

**DancingQueen:** honestly, if we didn't know any better, it'd be a safe bet to assume that he and tenten are related.

**HiHoPinkie:** lol yeah.

**HiHoPinkie:** Speaking of TenTen, where has she been?

**DancingQueen:** She's been doing stuff with Neji recently IDK.

**DancingQueen:** I guess they've been trying to spend as much time as possible together before we all leave for the summer.

**HiHoPinkie:** Aw, that's so sweet.

**DancingQueen: yeah.**

**DancingQueen:** I especially love hoe I keep running into TenTen at night and I _know_ I didn't ask her to sleep over.

**HiHoPinkie:** ….

**HiHoPinkie:** *gigglesnort*

**HiHoPinkie:** ahahahahHAHhahHA !

**DancingQueen:** I'm _glad_ you find it funny, _Sakulips._

**HiHoPinkie:** WTF AT SAKULIPS!

.

.

.

**From: SakuSaku-at-girlsrock-dot-com**

**To: InoInoInoYeah-at-girlsrock-dot-com**

**Subject:** Phone's for you. It's YOUR LIFE, calling you back.

You really need to come back to us, Ino. I mean, I know you're sad and everything, ut we have wanted this for so long as a band, and as friends, and I refuse to let you throw it all away because of one stupid guy! Get back into the game woman; we're in it to win it, cha!

.

**From: InoInoInoYeah-at-girlsrock-dot-com**

**To: SakuSaku-at-girlsrock-dot-com**

**Subject:** Take a message and go away

What the hell was that? A pep talk? Wow, you suck at cheering people up, Sakura. And anyways, I thought you were friends with Shikamaru?

.

**From: SakuSaku-at-girlsrock-dot-com**

**To: InoInoInoYeah-at-girlsrock-dot-com**

**Subject:** Don't be rude!

I've been just about as comforting as I can get, for as long as I could take it, but that isn't the issue here. We are seriously on a time crunch here, and your _duh-rama_ is so NOT helping I've known Shikamaru for a long time, but I've known you since forever. I knew you before I knew my name lol. Therefore, I am automatically obligated to take your side. But still, you need to get off your ass and call whatsisname about our bus!

.

**From: InoInoInoYeah-at-girlsrock-dot-com**

**To: SakuSaku-at-girlsrock-dot-com**

**Subject:** Whatever…

I know, okay? I know all of this! But I just don't want to do anything Right Now. Even K4 can't make me feel better. What am I supposed to do?

.

**From: SakuSaku-at-girlsrock-dot-com**

**To: InoInoInoYeah-at-girlsrock-dot-com**

**Subject:** UM. OH HELL _NO_ YOU DID NOT JUST BLOW ME OFF

UM. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO GET BY IT WITH GRACE AND ELEGANCE BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT MAKES GIRLS ARE OH-SO-PWNSOME, DUH! I am not going to just sit by and watch while waste possibly and probably our only shot at fame and success. I love you and everything Ino, but if we have to do this without, we damn sure will, and you won't be able to do anything but sit back and plast a fake smile on your face so you can be happy for us. I am _not_ even joking.

.

**From: InoInoInoYeah-at-girlsrock-dot-com**

**To: SakuSaku-at-girlsrock-dot-com**

**Subject:** Cut it out!

What are you talking about? You guys can't do K4 without me.

.

**From: SakuSaku-at-girlsrock-dot-com**

**To: InoInoInoYeah-at-girlsrock-dot-com**

**Subject:** Psht!

Um, NEWSFLASH: We _so_ can. Did you really think that we were just going to drop everything we've worked so hard to achieve this far, _just_ because you can't get a grip?

_I don't think so, lady._

**Now you listen to me, and you listen damn good.** Right now, you are virtually useless. If you don't pull yourself together, you will be left behind.

.

**From: InoInoInoYeah-at-girlsrock-dot-com**

**To: SakuSaku-at-girlsrock-dot-com**

**Subject:** Seriously, shut up.

Don't you think that's a little harsh? I'm not really holding everyone back like that… Am I?

.

**From: SakuSaku-at-girlsrock-dot-com**

**To: InoInoInoYeah-at-girlsrock-dot-com**

**Subject:** :(

Yes. You Am. Just… Come back to us, Ino. We love you. We need you. K4 isn't K4 without you…

.

**From: InoInoInoYeah-at-girlsrock-dot-com**

**To: SakuSaku-at-girlsrock-dot-com**

**Subject:** :3

Of course you can't do it without meeeeee! I'm the star, you know. ;) And anyways, I already talked Zabuza and Haku. We've got an RV/Bus thing. I dunno what it is, exactly but I'd have thought Kakashi would've told you by now. He went with me to seal the deal.

.

**From: SakuSaku-at-girlsrock-dot-com**

**To: InoInoInoYeah-at-girlsrock-dot-com**

**Subject:** *7tygkhUKY?:lk?1!

OKAY WTF REALLY.

.

.

.

YOU BASTARD

**From:** Crazygirl

**To:** Kakashi

**6/05/09 3:53 pm**

.

Whatever do you mean, dear cousin?

**From: **Kakapoo

**To: **Sakura

**6/05/09 3:53 pm**

.

YOU IDIOT. DON'T _EVEN_ TRY TO PLAY COY! Ino told me that we've had transportation for like 2 days already. AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT! Hinata and Tenten have been going crazy, and you could've, like, prevented it!

**From: **Crazygirl

**To:** Kakashi

**6/05/09 3:54 pm**

.

Oh. Yeah, sorry. It slipped my mind…

**From: **Kakapoo

**To:** Sakura

**6/05/09 3:54 pm**

.

I'm going to kill you.

**From:** Crazygirl

**To:** Kakashi

**6/05/09 3:55 pm**

.

Oh? I don't think your mother would appreciate all of the mean things you're saying to me right now, Sakupants.

**From:** Kakapoo

**To:** Sakura

**6/05/09 3:56 pm**

.

HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT THAT WOMAN IS NOT, NOR EVER WILL BE, MY MOTHER? I'M SERIOUSLY GOING TO KILL YOU NOW.

**From: **Crazygirl

**To:** Kakashi

**6/05/09 3:58 pm**

.

If you kill me, you won't be able to attend GrandSlam. I'm your manager, remember? ;3

**From: **Kakapoo

**To:** Sakura

**6/05/09 3:58 pm**

.

Soon, Kakashi. _Soon..._

**From:** Crazygirl

**To:** Kakashi

**6/05/09 3:59 pm**

.

.

.

**HiHoPinkie:** WE'VE HAD THE BUS FOR LIKE

**HiHoPinkie:** 2 DAYS NOW.

**DancingQueen:** _ummmmwhat?_

**HiHoPinkie: yeah, I know.**

**HiHoPinkie:** _apparently,_ it "slipped" his mind.

**DancingQueen:** Sometimes

**DancingQueen:** I really hate that man D:

**HiHoPinkie:** I know, right? How do you think _I_ feel, being _related_ to him?

* * *

**LAS Says:**

sorry for the VERY late update. life just seemed to get in the way. please excuse any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors. I have yet to find myself a suitable beta D:

RxR. NOW.

kthnx :D


End file.
